


miracles

by schrodingers_zombie



Series: ktavnukkah 2016 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, Day One, F/M, Gen, Ktavnukkah, Miracles, this is not great but ah what ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingers_zombie/pseuds/schrodingers_zombie
Summary: first day of ktavnukkah- prompt: miracles.this isn't great but i really wanted to do this idea so who cares that it didn't turn out great.also, it's a little late, since now it's the second night. shut up.





	

He was born on Hanukkah.

It was the second night, at least, so they had gotten to celebrate the night before. Greg had taken out his menorah, the one he’d brought with him when he left home the first time. This was the first year that the gems actually participated. Rose had gotten her own menorah this year, instead of wonderingly watching as Greg lit his- hers was a gorgeous twisted pink glass one that was more artwork than household object. Garnet and Amethyst (shapeshifted into a menorah, of course) and even Pearl were there as well. This was the first time that they all gathered together for Hanukkah. It was like they all had a sense of what was about to happen, and none of them wanted to miss this last chance to be together.

They had stayed up all night, laughing and talking and living for those last few hours. Greg almost forgot what Rose had told him would have to happen in the next few months. Almost.

Greg woke up the next day and didn’t realize what was wrong for a few moments. Then he moved his hand over to touch Rose and all he found was an empty space. It took him a few moments after that to realize that those noises were a baby crying. A baby. There was a baby in his van. _There was a baby in his van._

Between suddenly having a baby to take care of, and coping with the fact that _Rose was gone Rose was gone Rose was gone_ , the rest of Hanukkah flew by in a blur. And so did New Years. And so did January, and February, and March, and all the rest of the year and then it was Hanukkah again and Steven was a year old and Greg still could never be ready for this.

For the first year he almost couldn’t look at Steven without being knocked over with the thought of Rose. It wasn’t just that the baby reminded him of her- of course that would happen, of course it would hurt. But every time he looked at Steven, the first (uncontrollable) (unwanted) (unconscious) (still there) thought in his mind was _why did you take her from me._

Then it was Hanukkah again and Greg couldn’t breathe right.

Then it was Hanukkah again and Greg found the menorah that Rose used and he couldn’t even cry.

Then it was Hanukkah again and Greg stayed up until three in the morning looking at pictures of Rose.

Then it was Hanukkah again and Greg slept until three in the afternoon until he was woken up by the sound of Steven wailing and found himself automatically getting up and heating up a bottle of milk and holding Steven and singing to him until he fell asleep and just stood staring at _his baby_ until he started crying and laughing all mixed together and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Steven was born on Hanukkah, and at first it seemed like the end of the world, because it was, but it wasn’t. But it wasn’t. It may not have seemed like it at first, but he was a miracle. A Hanukkah miracle.


End file.
